April Fools Revenge
by MasterCaster
Summary: A late April Fools gift to you all! What if the siblings decided to get Luan back after her latest prank?


**This is a late April Fools story and it also takes inspiration from "Psycho Dad Shreds Video Games" by MCJuggerNuggets on YouTube(everything they do in their videos are fake,btw).**

* * *

Every Loud Sibling except for Luan walked through the door covered in whip cream and feathers. They had just experienced one of Luan's most cleverest pranks which caused people to point and laugh. As you could possibly tell, they were steamed.

"Luan better hope that one of her friends let's her stay the night at her house because if she home..." Lori begins to grit her teeth, not being able to find a punishment suitable for her prankster of a sister.

"Not even I would think that Luan would've pulled a prank with such caliber after April Fools." said Lisa

"What do you expect? Luan treats pranks like it's her life or something!" Lynn snapped

"Totally, she even has a job based on that." Luna stated.

Lola rolled her eyes. "And she acts like that job will keep her set for life. Why don't she get a real job that will actually do something for everybody?" The princess questioned

"Luan did solve the city's parking crisis when she was an intern at City Hall. If Luan could do that then imagine what else she could solve if she puts her mind to it!" said Lincoln

"Heh, good luck! With all of those stupid props and gags. There's no what that she'll give up pranking!" Lana answered

Suddenly, all the siblings perked up as an idea popped into their heads. Their expressions turned into sinister smiles.

"Are you all pondering what I'm pondering?" Lisa questioned as she rubbed her hands together like a Mad Scientist.

"I think so, Lisa. But pantyhose are so uncomfortable in the summertime." Leni replied

Everyone just stared at Leni with poker faces.

"What?" she asked

* * *

 **3 hours later...**

Luan Loud returned home from a long day of cleaning up after her latest prank on her siblings. She knows that coming home might be a mistake because her siblings might be upset but their reactions will be worth it!

She came inside expecting to be surrounded and yelled at only to find a living room devoid of life.

"Hello?" Luan called

She began to look around but cautiously just in case if one of her siblings were hiding and waiting to attack. After Luan finished searching the living room, she decided to just head upstairs. Once she entered her room, Luan noticed that something her usual prank props were missing.

"Wait, here's all of my stuff?" Luan asked herself

After sometime, Luan became desperate as she began to search room rapidly

"HEY, WHERE'S ALL MY PRANK SUPPLIES?" screamed Luan

Lincoln walked out of the bathroom and quietly made his way to Luan's room as she began to raise her voice even more.

"No Whoopee cushions, No Joy Buzzers, Mr. Coconuts! Mr. Coconuts is gone too?!" said Luan as some loud banging was heard in the room. Lincoln then smiled as he aimed the camera into the room to see Luan turning everything upside down.

Luan then became frustrated. "Ah, this was all freaking money! I..." Luan then notices a small white board under her bed. She grabs it and begins to read what was written. Her expression changed from frustrated to shocked. The sound of a motor being started came through the open window. Luan looked out to see what was going on only for her jaw to drop.

"No Lori!" Luan shouted as she ran out of the room, passing Lincoln.

Lincoln walked into the room to see what mess Luan made and then walked over to the white board to see what Luan saw.

" ** _Get a real job, get a life. NO MORE PRANKS! -Your siblings_** "

Lincoln then stripped over to the window and got a good view of the backyard. In the middle of the yard was Luan's prank supplies and Lori on a big lawn mower right in front of the pile. Standing next to Lori was the rest of his sisters with smirks on their faces.

Lincoln chuckled as he raced downstairs and went through the back yard to Luan standing on one side of the pile of prank supplies with Mr. Coconuts yelling at Lori.

"You stay inside far too much" said Lori

"What are you doing with the mower?" Luan questioned in a stressed tone.

"You just sit around all day doing dumb pranks!" Lori replied sharply only for Luan to fire back. "THAT DOESN'T MATTER, THIS IS WHAT I WANT TO DO, I WANT TO DO PRANKS!"

"Well you want to do more pranks then you have to get a job to do it too!" said Lori

"I ALREADY HAVE A JOB!" Luan screamed only for Luna to reply, "Working at kid's birthday parties ain't gonna keep you set, dudette."

The jokester couldn't believe what was going on.

"This is insane! what are you going to do, mow them over?"

"Yeah, I'm going to mow them so you'll get a job and get out of the house for more than two hours!" Lori replied

"Pranking is gonna be my job! I'M REALLY GOOD AT IT!" Luan cried as she stomped her feet like a bratty child.

"We got repairs to be made, clothes to be purchased, and food to be put on the table and you're helping out!" Lynn snapped

"I'M REALLY FREAKING GOOD AT IT!" Luan screamed

"Such language!" Lincoln joked

Luan ignored her siblings as she tried to grab her things. "You're not destroying my things!" Luan yelled only to back up as Lori inched closer to the pile.

"LORI! NO, LORI!". The eldest sister than stopped the mower.

"Pick them up while you can because I'm going to literally run them over!" Lori stated. Luan's legs felt weak as her eyes began to water. "Please don't run over my things!" she cried.

"Pick them up while you still can." Lori repeated

Luan's sadness changed to anger. "ALL OF THIS COSTED MY OVER $100!" she shouted

"We don't care. You're getting a real job." said Lucy

Luan began to throw her arms in the air. "What does this achieve?" she asked sarcastically

"What will it achieve? You'll finally get out of the house for a while and go back to that internship at city hall!" Lori explained.

This really offended Luan.

"I'M NEVER GOING TO QUIT PRANKING!" she screamed as she stomped towards the pile and began to pick up a few things. Everyone gave Lori a nod and she replied with a thumbs up.

"It's happening!" said Lori as she pressed down on the gas. Luan knew that Lori wasn't going to stop and the things Luan was trying to grab kept slipping from her hands. "LORI! LORI! AAHHHHHHHH!" Luan screamed as she ran away from the mower.

Lori ran over the pile. Sounds of plastic and wood being crushed and shredded filled everyone's ears. After the mower drove off of the pile, it was now nothing but peices of plastic, rubber, and wood. The sisters and Lincoln began to cheer.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Lincoln turned the camera towards Luan to see her screaming at the sight.

Everyone watched as Luan cried, howled, and cussed.

"It's okay, Luan. I heard that the dollar store just got a shipment of whoopee cushions!" Lincoln taunted

Luan faced her brother with a red, angry, tear-soaked face. She then picked up a small rock and threw it at him only to miss.

"ARE YOU ALL HAPPY NOW? ARE YOU HAPPY THAT YOU GUYS NOW HAVE A VIDEO FOR THE INTERNET?!" Luan hollered as she began to walk around the yard aimlessly only to suddenly stop and look down at her shoe.

"I JUST STEPPED IN DOG POOP!" Luan raged as she pulled off the dirty shoe and tried to throw it at her other siblings only to miss again.

"Freaking psycho!" Lynn sneered

After some more wandering, Luan began to approach the pile. "I hate my family!" Luan wailed

She stood over the pile before placing her hand over her mouth and began to cry some more. "My pranks..." only to follow up with another scream for all to hear. Luan then kneeled over The pile in attempt to find any survivors. She picked up the broken head of her puppet. "Mr. Coconuts?" she sniffed as she hugged the head and and began to salvage what was left.

Lincoln then walked up to the rest of his sisters who were watching Luan.

"So how long will it be until we tell Luan that her real prank supplies and Mr. Coconuts are actually in the basement?" he questioned

"Until she screams "NO!" like Darth Vader." Lana answered

"It was really nice of Giggles to give us extra prank supplies especially with a lookalike of Mr. Coconuts!" Leni beamed.

The rest of the siblings agreed as they watched Luan look to the sky.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed

Lori began to giggle. "Alright, now we'll tell her."

* * *

 **BONUS:**

 **What if the sisters(sans Lily) ran over Lincoln's comics along with Bun-Bun?**

Lincoln blankly stares into the pile of shredded paper and felt. All those years of collecting comics. Annuals, First Issues, Limited Editions, all gone. And his stuffed animal, Bun-Bun. The thing that has been with Lincoln since he was little. A lone tear went down his cheek as he looks down, the laughs of his sisters echos through the backyard.

"That will teach you to disrespect us!" said Lori

Lincoln then clinched his fist. "I will avenge you all!" Lincoln whispered

"Awww. Is Lincy gonna cry?" teased Lynn as everyone began to laugh. Suddenly, strange music began to fill the area.

*Megalovania plays in the distance.

Suddenly, seven different colored emeralds appeared out of nowhere and floated around Lincoln. The emeralds fused with Lincoln, creating a strong source of light which temporarily blinded the sisters. Once they opened their eyes, they all saw Lincoln floating off the ground. His hair was now yellow as his color of clothes changed to gold. His red eyes stared the sisters down.

"Lincoln?" asked Lola fearfully

Lincoln gritted his teeth as he landed on the ground. Lincoln stepped his right leg back as both of his arms crooked so both of his hands face together.

"KA..."

A small ball of energy began to grow in between Lincoln's hands.

"ME..."

The ball began to grow.

"Lisa, what does your scouter say about his power?" asked Leni

"HA..."

Lisa looked in fear as the device around her head began to pick up immense power.

"ME..."

Lisa then faced her siblings with wide eyes. "It's over 9000!"

"HA!"

Lincoln then released the ball of energy which shot towards all of the sisters. A big blast occurred which was heard through out the whole galaxy. The sisters laid in a giant crater covered in ash. They opened their eyes to see Lincoln floating over, glaring at them.

"Please don't kill us!" Lori cried

Lincoln hovered close to Lori and whispered in her year.

"Omae Wa Mou Shindeiru." said Lincoln

All of The sister looked at Lincoln with confusion.

"Nani?" they replied

(You all should know what happens next)

The End


End file.
